Surprise!
by love-struck-hearts
Summary: Bella wakes up to find she has been kidnapped by Alice and Rosalie so that they can play Bella Barbie with her while Edward is hunting. What she doesn't know is the surprise he has waiting for her when he returns home. A semi-normal day for the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! After the continued success of my latest story ****Goodnight love wherever you are****, I've decided to keep on writing for this site :) Whenever I read fanfics, I always search for the ones that would interest me and when I don't find enough of those, I figure, hey! Why not write my own? So enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review! A few days ago I turned 16, so this is my bday gift to you!**

**Summary: **

**Bella wakes up to find she has been kidnapped by Alice and Rosalie so that they can play Bella Barbie with her while Edward is hunting. What she doesn't know is the surprise he has waiting for her when he returns home. What I envision to be a semi-normal day for the Cullens and Bella. **

**S.M owns everything**

Chapter 1:

BPOV:

_A cool breeze blew gently across our meadow as I laid myself down next to Edward, gently placing my head on top of his chest. I may have heard wrong but...had he purred? That was new. Anyways, I sighed in contentment as I felt a stone cold arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to himself. I smiled and placed feather soft kisses on Edward's neck as he began to hum my lullaby. This was bliss. It was times like this when I wish we would never have to move-just be. In Edward's arms I felt safe, I felt loved, I felt...whole. Silently, Edward turned to face me and softly whispered into my ear "Bella? Bella?"_

_ "_BELLAAAAAAAAAA?"

I groaned as I pulled my bed covers over my head.

"Alice, go away.." I mumbled into my pillow, fully aware that she could hear me. "It's too early to be up, let me sleep". Truthfully, I didn't mind waking up early, it was just that I was having such a good dream...

"Bella, it's 9am on a Saturday. Surely you got enough sleep during the night? Or did Edward keep you up?" Even though I couldn't see her, I could imagine her smiling smugly and I began to turn a bright red. She must have smelt me as he tinkling laugh got louder and louder. I groaned some more before trying to fall back asleep. Maybe if I fell asleep now, I could continue where my dream left off.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-GET OFF YOUR BUTT THIS INSTANT OR I WILL BE FORCED TO DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!"

Oh my God. She was serious.

Unwillingly, I quickly sat up in my bed and turned to face Alice.

"Happy?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes actually", she beamed at me as I cringed.

"Alice must you always be so demanding?" I inquired. I didn't see why she always chose to prey on me...sure just because I was human she thought she could get away with everything. Don't get me wrong-I loved Alice to bits, but sometimes the little pixie cold really get on my nerves.

"Bella." Alice's eyes flashed as she spoke. "Edward lives for you-he likes to keep you all to yourself and never shares" she pouted. I rolled my eyes, she made me sound like some kind of snack-I shuddered as I realised the double meaning in what I'd said. Alice seemed as though she hadn't noticed, as she continued on. "The point is, he only likes to leave you alone unless it's absolutely necessary-to go hunting. So it's time like this when I finally get to spend some quality time with you! So plueaseee just be nice and play along just this once? Please Bella?" I groaned in defeat. Alice knew that I was unable to withstand her constant pleading and pouting. I was a sucker for guilt trips and knowing this, Alice used it to her advantage.

"Fine" I mumbled as I got up off my bed.

"YAYYYYY" Alice screamed, making even me jump...and fall as I was halfway off my bed.

"Wupps" Alice chuckled, watching me sprawled out on the floor.

I grumbled incoherently as I grabbed my bag of toiletries and a few articles of clothing as I made my way over to the bathroom. Inside, I took my time in the shower, relishing in the warm water as it trickled down my back. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself while straightening my hair, wishing that it was Edward waiting for me in my room as opposed to Alice. I'd managed to put together a cute enough outfit, much to Alice's delight. I walked in wearing a red tank and some khaki shorts.

"Bella you look great! Okay, let's get going!" the little pixie cried as she dragged me to her Porche, "Esme has breakfast waiting for you all at home." I pretty sure she was ignoring me as I grumbled incoherently, buckling myself into her car. If I thought her brother drove fast, he was a snail compared to Alice.

"Ready?" She chimed, smiling at me as though trying to lift my dampened spirits.

"Not in the slightest" I grumbled.

"Alightey then" she laughed, and off we sped. Of course, it only took a few minutes to get to the Cullen mansion and even before I could unbuckle myself, Alice was at my door, holding it open for me. "Thanks" I sighed as I stepped out. The house, just seemed empty without my other half inside.

"What time did Edward say he was coming home again?" I asked absentmindedly as we walked into the house.

"Six sharp...this evening" Alice cringed. "So that means we don't have much time."

_Oh that made sense...wait what? _

"Time for what?" I demanded, stopping in my tracks.

"Oh..well...ummmm..." Alice stuttered.

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I said warningly. And before I could say anything else, I suddenly found myself in Alice's arms and felt myself being whisked away. I'd barely blinked and already we were in Edward's room, along with Rosalie.

"Hello Bella" she smiled warmly. _Hmm, she always seemed to be more friendly when Edward wasn't around_. I smiled shyly.

"So, let's get started, shall we?"

I looked at Alice, trying to figure out what in the world she was talking about.

"on your hair and make-up of course silly!" she squealed.

_Oh crap._ I tried to come up with a way of escaping without getting killed, whne we were suddenly saved...er interrupted by the opening of the room door.

_Please let Edward be home early. Please let Edward be home early. Please let Edward be home early. Please let Edward be home early. Please let Edward be home early._

It was Esme. All the same, I smiled genuinely at my feigned mother...even more at the large bowl of cereal she had in her hands.

"I thought you would be hungry" she whispered as she gave me a slight peck on the cheek. "I know Alice can be over excited most of the time, but just bear with her, will you dear?"

"HEY" Alice yelled, faking anger. "I can hear you, you know"

"Oh I know" Esme laughed as she left the room. "Have fun girls".

Slowly, I turned back towards Alice and Rosalie, armed with my bowl of cereal. "Alright you to, let me have it."

Alice laughed before attacking me with what I could only assume was eye shadow. **(A/N haha sorry, I pictured this as I was writing it and it was just so damn funny I had to include it) **

As the day wore on, I actually found myself having more fun than I'd planned. It was relaxing to just have some girl time. Of course, Edward-Bella time was preferable but this was a close second. I sighed in contentment as Alice did my hair, and Rosalie worked on my nails. They were even considerate enough to take a break to let me eat some lunch. As I ate, they talked about clothes to go with my hair and for once, it wasn't as scary...maybe it had to do with the fact that I hadn't been granted permission to look at a mirror once since my makeover had started.

After lunch we all went back upstairs for the girls to add some final touches to my hair and makeup, before pulling out one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. The first layer was a dim coral blue, with a sheer black layer on top of it. the lace was cut in an incatrate design all the way up to the bodice, where the designs became more complicated. The right side of the dress had a small gather that ruffled in a slight knot, then shimmered down the side of the dress. finally, the whole thing was straight and went up to my knees. Never had I felt so feminine. And my hair and makeup just added to the magic; everything looked so natural and I hair fell onto my shoulders in delicate curls. I smiled at my own reflection, glad with the results.

"aw Alice, Rosalie, thanks so much! I look absolutely stunning!" they beamed back at me. "Too bad I'm going to have to take it all off now", I said truly saddened.

"And why on earth would you do that?" came a voice from behind me, but it belonged to neither Alice nor Rosalie. It was the one voice that I would recognize anywhere. I smiled as I turned around to face my other half.

**Haha cliffy, but I'm sure you know who it is! ;) Only about two more chapters to this one so I hope you enjoy...my goal for this entire story is just about 10 reviews...but more would be nice..at least the dress and hair turns out to be useful later :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, wow my success as a writer just keeps sky-rocketing! Hope you'll all pick up a copy of my novel when it hits shelves! Anyways, on to the next chapter.**

**S.M owns all characters mentioned in this story...I just mess with their minds ;) **

**Previously:**

"**aw Alice, Rosalie, thanks so much! I look absolutely stunning!" they beamed back at me. "Too bad I'm going to have to take it all off now", I said truly saddened.**

"**And why on earth would you do that?" came a voice from behind me, but it belonged to neither Alice nor Rosalie. It was the one voice that I would recognize anywhere. I smiled as I turned around to face my other half.**

Chapter 2:

BPOV:

"EDWARD!" I sang as I ran into his already open arms. As much fun as I may have had with my future sisters, I was beyond enthralled to have my Edward back. I buried my face deeper into his chest, and smiled at the familiar feeling of his arms as they encased themselves around me.

"Hello to you too love" he chuckled lowly, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine. "From the sound of it, you seem quite pleased to have me back."

"Always", I mumbled into his chest.

Slowly, he pulled my face away from his chest and used a finger to tilt my head upwards. "Aww love, it wasn't that terrible was it?"

I smiled deviously "Oh but it was! They did my hair, the my makeup and wouldn't let me leave. Actually I was just planning an escape route but-"

"-AHEM?" Alice fake coughed, bringing me to attention. "Wupps" I mumbled, as I felt my face getting warm. Beside me, Edward was tying his hardest not to laugh. I shot daggers at him with my glare, his smile just got wider. Making sure he was looking, I rolled my eyes at him before confessing the truth. "No, I actually had a pretty good time" I smiled. "Thanks Ali!" I turned to her and after a dainty hug, she was gone.

As soon as she left, I turned back to Edward and found myself soon lost in his amber eyes. "So...now that we're alone..." he raised an eyebrow and I giggled as he bent his head down towards mine.

I sighed in utter bliss as his lips ever so lightly brushed mine. This was home, I was home. with Edward, I felt so complete, as though nothing could ever harm me. Never before had I felt so loved. With a gasp, I pressed my lips harder against his, trying to make the most of the moment, knowing it would also short lived. I laced my fingers into his hair and shivered again as I felt his hand sweep across my lower back, pulling me towards him. I was actually starting to get dizzy but I didn't give a damn. Edward on the other hand, probably noticed me hyperventilating and slowly pulled our lips apart. I was about to start pouting when I felt his lips move down to caress my neck. I closed my eyes in contentment as he make a circuit of soft butterfly kisses down and up my neck, till he got to my ear.

"I missed you", he whispered.

"Mmm, me too." I smiled.

"Really? I couldn't tell." He smirked. "Leaving you isn't worth it-the need to be with you overpowers me".

I brought his face up to face me. "But it's entirely worth it, or else you wouldn't be able to do this"...I placed a sweet kiss on his lips, making him sigh.

"Truee..." he winked, bringing me to his lips once more. "Now, how about you let me get ready and then we'll be on our way."

"huh?" The look on my face must have been pretty funny as Edward began to laugh at my expression.

"You're pretty cute when your clueless, did you know that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"But to get back to your question...I'm taking you out on a date" she smiled.

_A date? That was new...usually we just hung around my or his house with his family._ He probably knew what I was thinking as he replied "we never get to spend real alone time...and your usually too tired at night for it to count so I thought you might enjoy what I have planned. Now if you'd just wait here..."

I'd barely blinked and Edward had managed to run into his closet, change his shirt and come back so that he was standing next to me. "Let's be on our way now, shall we?" and with that, he lent me his arm and led me to his Volvo.

**Hey guys, second chapter is up! Well next chapter is the date and I have most of it down but is there anywhere specifically you'd want them to go? Hit up my review box and tell me :) thanks again! **

**Follow me on twitter! /ChellayB **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Chelsea here...so I started this story with the intention of a great storyline...but it seems as though I've suddenly lost interest. I was thinking of putting this on hold...i have a couple more chapters down but I'm just not sure. Should I just cancel this story all together? I need you help to decide. Reach out and if you want this story to stay on, PM me, review me or something. I'll give it a week! Thanks and don't forget to check out my other stories!**


End file.
